Memorias de una vida
by HedwigDream
Summary: ONE SHOOTS Percabeth. La espera para de The Blood of Olympus es demasiado dolorosa, así que mato el tiempo imaginando la historia de Percabeth, una donde Rick no puede arrojar a nadie al Tártaro!
1. El Gran SI

El Argo II parecía ir más lento a cada segundo. Las costas de Nueva York ya se vislumbraban detrás de una luz cegadora. Incluso el agua contaminada y turbia les parecía familiar. Hacía tiempo que Percy no volvía a casa. A su hogar. Annabeth se aferraba a su mano saltando de la excitación, porque, aunque estaba cansada como el infierno, volver a su cabaña, a los campos de fresas y a su querida ciudad erala propuesta más atractiva que había recibido en la semana.

Gea por fin había quedado encerrada y bien callada. Todo lo que hacía falta era un poco de estrategia. Ni un ejército enorme, ni una gran batalla. Sólo habían sido ellos siete. Annabeth y Percy. Frank y Hazel. Piper y Jason. Y claro, Leo. Sólo ellos siete, contra la madre tierra. No había sido fácil, pero la misma Grecia les había dado una ayudadita.

Y ahora podía decir que eran libres.

Aunque, en su interior, Percy aún temía que de la nada apareciera otra profecía. Otra que se llevara la poca felicidad que estaba logrando. Que pusiera en riesgo al mundo. Otra misión que se llevara a Annabeth de su agarre, esta vez definitivamente. Con solo pensar en lo inestable que era su felicidad, Percy sentía la tentación de renunciar a todo eso. Ese mundo de dioses que le pareció fascinante a primera vista, pero que luego lo había envuelto al punto que era imposible zafarse. De eso estaba seguro. Era como si no pudiera relajarse ni diez segundos, cuando algún monstruo acataba su campamento, o un amigo fuera secuestrado. Y claro, ese complejo de héroes desinteresado y leal lo llevaba a volver a colocarse la armadura y salvar al mundo.

A sus dieciocho años no estaba seguro que tanto más viviría. Y justo en ese momento. Con Leo haciendo bromas en la cubierta, Frank y Hazel sonriéndose como estúpidos, Annabeth a su lado, veía cuanto podía perder. Ahora tenía una familia, una nueva, y lo peor que eran igual o más dados a meterse en problemas que él mismo.

-Todos te extrañaron tanto- dijo Annabeth en un susurro con el fantasma de una sonrisa, temerosa de salir.

-Yo también los extrañé- respondió buscando su mirada. La chica captó sus intenciones y enfocó sus ojos grises en los verdes de Percy.

-Creo que ahora todo será diferente- continuó abrazándolo de lado –Griegos y romanos. Juntos. Va a ser un completo desastre desde ahora.

-Tal vez ya era tiempo de un cambio- dijo, recordando que, si los dioses se había esforzado en mantener a los dos campamentos separados, había sido por una razón- Dos campamentos, el doble de aventuras- señaló con una sonrisa traviesa.

-El doble de riesgo- lo cortó Annabeth- ¿Tienes idea como será si se encuentran unos a otros en una misión?

La única respuesta de Percy fue un suspiro. Una guerra entre romanos y griegos era lo último que necesitaban, hasta la más pequeña diferencia entre los campamentos podía convertirse en una declaración de guerra. Y aún no estaba muy seguro de que Reyna los hubiera perdonado por quemar su campamento…

La batalla contra Gea había terminado, ahora se enfrentaría a algo mucho más complejo.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo todo lo que hacemos no sirve para nada?- expresó con cierta frustración. Percy pensando profundamente siempre era mal augurio…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Annabeth algo insegura sobre si realmente quería adentrarse en la mente de Percy, algo complicada y con la capacidad de concentración de una mariposa, pero al fin y al cabo útil en algunas ocasiones.

-Siempre nos esforzamos en salvar al mundo. Nos rompemos la espalda tratando de proteger a todos, y por un momento parece que somos felices, hasta que llega algún nuevo dios, titán o lo que sea, que tratará de acabar con esa felicidad. Acabamos de vencer a la misma madre tierra, y al llegar a cas tendremos que reconciliar a Grecia y Roma, que por cierto se han odiado los últimos dos mil años.

-Si lo pones así nuestra vida suena deprimente- interrumpió su novia, con una ligera sonrisa tranquilizadora. – Aún más si agregas el hecho de que en unos meses empieza la universidad.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Percy con un tono entre vencido e irónico- No sé cuánto más durará esta felicidad, pero quiero estar seguro de aprovecharla- Y por fin, ese era el momento de la verdad, al principio no estaba seguro hacia donde lo llevaban sus pensamientos, pero ahora sabía que no se arrepentiría. Sólo esperaba que Annabeth pensara lo mismo.

Lentamente, se volvió hacia ella, y después de un silencio que aprovechó para prepararse psicológicamente dijo: -Cásate conmigo.

A penas y había pronunciado las palabras buscó una reacción en los ojos de su novia. Todo en su cara decía que no se esperaba eso. Entre todas las cosas que Percy pudo haber dicho, la última que esperaba era eso. Los ojos ligeramente desencajados buscaban algún punto en donde fijar su mirada, algo tangible y real. Algo que no se evaporara con el aire.

-No tiene que ser ahora- continuó Percy muy seguro de sus palabras, pocas veces había estado tan seguro de algo como en ese momento- Sólo prométeme que lo harás- continuó tomando las manos de Annabeth y envolviéndolas entre las suyas. Por fin logró captar la mirada de la chica, para encontrarse con unos ojos abiertos como platos, ilegibles, peor claramente aún en shock.

Annabeth creía haber olvidado como hablar, no encontraba las palabras, o mejor dicho _la palabra_, para contestar. Asentía alterada clavando la vista en los ojos de Percy, en ese momento inmutables y curiosos. Decidida, tragó saliva y con una voz que no parecía suya respondió:

-Sí.

-¿Si?

-Sí.

Rápidamente Percy la abrazó por la cintura y le frotó el cabello rubio mientras componía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Tenemos que decirle a los demás- dijo apresurado ante de darle un beso en la coronilla y correr a buscar a sus amigos

-¡Espera!- gritó Annabeth entre dientes- Tal vez… deberíamos esperar, al menos a llegar al campamento- dijo dudosa, aferrando la mano de Percy para evitar que saliera corriendo a los dioses saben dónde.

-¿Esperar?- preguntó añadiendo una ligera nota lastimosa a su voz-No creo que cuando bajemos al campamento lo primero que les interese saber sea nuestros planes amorosos- continuó con tanta ansia que fue necesario que Annabeth mantuviera su agarre.

-Aun así,- interrumpió la chica- no podemos estar seguros si se lo tomaran para bien…

-¿Por qué no lo harían?- preguntó Percy- Son nuestros amigos ¡seguro se alegrarán!

-No me refería a los chicos…- dijo Annabeth en un tono con el que sobraran las explicaciones. SI Percy lograba captar a lo que se refería, al menos esperaba que entendiese la situación desde su punto de vista- Hablaba de…

-Tu madre- completó dejando caer los hombros- Y los otros dioses ¿realmente crees que les importen nuestras vidas después de que les hayamos salvado el trasero por segunda vez?

Y aunque Annabeth no contestó inmediatamente, la respuesta se quedó flotando en el aire. _Sí_. Realmente les importaba. Porque un grupo de héroes los había salvado, de una amenaza que no pudieron anticipar. Los habían golpeado en donde más les dolía, el orgullo.

Seguramente Afrodita estaba regodeándose con el espectáculo, pero a diosa era bastante diferente al resto. Ya se imaginaba el rostro de Zeus, cuando se viera obligado a agradecerles en nombre del resto, o cuando Hades los viese con esa mirada despectiva. La situación era… complicada. No había porque echar más leña al fuego.

-Entonces, ¿esperamos?- preguntó Percy sintiendo como las palabras salían forzadas de su garganta.

-Me parece la mejor idea- respondió la chica, evitando la mirada de Percy. No quería caer en ese truco de los ojos verdes de cachorrito, y correr al altar en cuando el Argo II tocase tierra.

-O tal vez…-

-Tal vez nada…- susurró Annabeth-

-Tal vez- continuó ignorando a su novia- si nos comportamos como los jóvenes servidores del Olimpo que somos, su enorme ego podrá crecer aún más, y pasarán por alto algo tan pequeño como una boda.

-¿En serio crees que funcione?-preguntó con cierto escepticismo.

Percy se encogió de hombros para decir:-No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

-Dije _Sí_- continuó Annabeth como si hablara con un terco niño pequeño, lo cual era casi lo mismo que hablar con Percy cuando a este se le metía una idea en la cabeza- ¿No te basta con saber que dije _Sí?_

-Dijiste que sí solo porque no te lo esperabas- empezó Percy alzando las cejas- Fue un reflejo de su subconsciente.

Annabeth no estaba completamente segura si había oído bien. ¿Había dicho _reflejo de tu subconsciente_? Ni siquiera estaba segura de sí Percy conocía el significado de esa frase, tal vez solo la escuchó en Nat Geo, y ahora creía que encajada.

-¿Sabes si quiera lo que dices?- preguntó sin dar más rodeos.

-Claro que sí- respondió mirándola derecho a los ojos y asintiendo con cada palabra- Es como cuando digo _Quieren pizza para cenar_ y todos dicen sí. O cuando digo _Te amo, _ tu respondes _Oh, yo también te amo Percy- _dijo imitando la voz de Annabeth, pero subiendo el tono al menos tres octavas.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- interrumpió ligeramente sonrojada. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera vuelto tan predecible? Además, sabía que su voz no era tan aguda…

-Mi punto es que esperabas la pregunta, o al menos te la habías planteado. Sabía que dirías que sí.

-Si estas tratando de convencerme, no lo estás haciendo bien.

Percy tomó aire con impaciencia. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo plantear un buen argumento frente a Annabeth. Así que decidió ir por otro camino…

-Pon atención a todo- comenzó sin sabes muy bien por qué movía las manos en círculos exageradamente- Si yo, con sesos de alga, puedo predecir que algún así nos casaríamos, es claro que los dioses también lo habían pensado. La única razón por la que se molestarían es porque saben que nos necesitan, así que vamos al Olimpo, agrandemos sus ya enormes cabezas, dejémoslos ser felices y ellos pasarán por alto esto, no es como si no lo hubieran esperado.

Annabeth lo observó durante unos minutos. A veces Percy podía ser más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, eso lo sabía, lo había demostrado más de una vez en la misión. El argumento que le había dado tenía muchas lagunas, y alguna que otra contradicción. Pero el chico había sugerido tragarse su propio orgullo y ser sólo _Sí, señor _y _No, señor _con los dioses. El noventa por ciento de su cerebro le decía que no era buen momento, que algo saldría mal. Pero Percy parecía tan entusiasmado y seguro, era imposible no contagiarse.

Además ¿no tenían derecho a un deseo o algo así? La última ve le había ofrecido inmortalidad, tal vez ahora se conformarían con algo de libertad de decisión…

Este último pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa empezara a salir por las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó el chico con los ojos esperanzados más grandes que pudo lograr.

-Creo que ya había dado el gran _Sí_, toma esto como una rectificación.


	2. Cena con una arpía

-¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó Percy pro décima ve en el día.

-Claro que sí, no es como si no te conocieran…- respondió Annabeth intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-No me conocen como tu _novio_-

-Pero si como mi _amigo- _ replicó imitando la exagerada mueca que Percy hacía cada vez que mencionaba la palabra _novio _o _relación_.

-Además, no es como si la última vez hayamos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar y conocernos- continuó alisando su cabello frente al retrovisor (milagrosamente, Paul había ofrecido prestarle su auto, alegando que un buen auto siempre impresionaba a los padres).

-Sólo tienes que entrar, sonreír y verte lindo, habla lo menos posible- dijo Annabeth mientras divisaba el apartamento que su padre había comprado en Manhattan, ya que después de la batalla contra Cronos, no estaba muy seguro si Annabeth debía permanecer alejada de Nueva York, aun así, no quería volver a dejarla a la deriva.

-Lo usual- respondió con una amplia sonrisa, a la cual Annabeth contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Fue justamente este gesto el que el permitió ver por el reflejo en la ventana, un bolígrafo demasiado familiar en el bolsillo de su novio…

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó estirando el brazo para alcanzar dicho bolígrafo.

-Nada- dijo mientras se retorcía en el otro extremo del auto, alejándose lo más posible de Annabeth.

-Es Contracorriente- dijo resuelta- Y recuerdo haber dicho explícitamente que no quería armas esta noche, nada que pudiera atraer a monstruos-

-No los atrae- respondió sacando el bolígrafo como si no fuera la gran cosa- Somos un blanco para monstruos, y no me voy a arriesgar- sabía que no debía ser tan directo con Annabeth, y mucho menos contradecirla (la chica no tenía reparos en romperle un brazo), pero tampoco iba a ceder.

-No puedo creerlo, sólo te pido una cosa y me ignoras- dijo entre dientes mientras le dedicaba su mejor mirada asesina.

-¡Me pediste más de una cosa!- dijo el chico mirando a todas partes incrédulo, y con un ligero toque de exageración- Dijiste que no podía comer con la boca abierta, hablar sobre el campamento o la guerra. Dijiste que tenía que usar una camisa, no una camiseta ni una sudadera, que no podía impresionarlos con mis maravillosos trucos con el agua. De hecho sólo estoy permitido a asentir y venme lindo.

De nuevo, Annabeth aumentó la intensidad de su mirada (si era posible). Estiró la mano con aire de autoridad y Percy le tendió a Contracorriente con reparos. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué iba a destapar su bolígrafo por accidente y romper la vajilla de su madrastra? Aún con el ego ofendido, Percy volvió a peinar su cabello negro con sus dedos, y bajó del auto sin siquiera ofrecerle una segunda mirada a su novia. Como si se tratara de un castigo, caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta y esperó hasta que Annabeth se posicionara a su lado.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica sin verlo a los ojos- Lo hago por tu bien, cuando termine todo esto puedes tomarla, está bien guardada en el guantero del auto.

-Sólo terminemos con todo de una vez por todas- incluso cuando Percy no pretendía sonar tan grosero, se mordió la lengua para no corregir nada de lo que había dicho. Si él tenía que estresarse toda la velada pro no poder sentir a su amiga en el bolsillo, Annabeth no era exactamente quien merecía una disculpa…

Golpeó la puerta tres veces, y en medio del cuarto golpe, cuando su mano todavía no alcanzaba la puerta, una bonita mujer asiática les abrió la puerta. Usaba un vestido co corte clásico de los cincuentas en color rojo, que resaltaba la calidez de sus ojos marrones.

-¡Annabeth! ¡Percy!- exclamó con una sonrisa – Nos estábamos preguntando qué les estaba tomando tanto tiempo.

Con gestos bien practicados, la madrastra de Annabeth les mostró el camino a la sala de estar, donde el señor Chase estaba leyendo un libro con aire aburrido, restándole atención al hecho de que sus dos hijos menores estuvieran destrozando la mesa de café.

-Hola, hija- dijo el señor Chase a Annabeth en cuando la vio entrar y, aun apenas levantó la mirada para recibirla, Percy pudo ver cuánto la quería-Percy- continuó dedicándole un asentimiento al chico. _Bien, _pensó este, era mucho mejor que el padre de su novia lo tratara con naturalidad y cierta indiferencia. Deseaba que la señora Chase aprendiera algo de su marido, y dejara de seguirlos por toda la casa acomodando lo que había a su paso. Justo en ese momento, trataba de poner a los gemelos e sus respectivos asientos, y evitar que se comieran todas las galletas que había horneado.

-¿Cómo están todos en el campamento?- preguntó una vez logrado su objetivo.

-Emm… de hecho…- comenzó Percy con la boca llena de galletas (tal vez la mujer no era de su total agrado, pero debía admitir que hacía galletas deliciosas), pero fue interrumpido por una patada de Annabeth, una que demostraba que la chica iba en serio con el tema de comportarse- Todos están muy bien, gracias por preguntar señora Chase.

-¡Qué bien!- respondió –Y, por favor, llámame Elizabeth.

-Claro, señora Chase- contestó Percy de nuevo con la boca llena de galletas.

A partir de ahí, Annabeth se encargó de contestar cada una de las preguntas que hacían sus padres, y Percy se limitó a sonreír y asentir, pero mostrándose cada vez más incómodo, como si temiera que en el momento en el que abriera la boca, algo malo pasaría (y si se considera que su novia, experta en combate, estaba vigilándolo por el rabillo del ojo, era cierto).

Básicamente la conversación se mantenía entre la Señora Chase y Annabeth. Los gemelos jugaban con su comida como si no hubiera mañana, y el señor Chase parecía estar enfrascado en un libro de historia.

-¿Y qué planes tienen para el resto del fin de semana?- preguntaba la señora Chase cuando el timbre sonó.

-¿Esperan a alguien?- dijo Annabeth con la mirada fija en la puerta.

-No, claro que no- respondió rápidamente- debe ser alguno de los vecinos, o alguien de la Iglesia.

En la puerta se encontraba la señora Fitzgerald, una mujer rubia y atractiva en sus cuarentas, con un típico vestuario de mamá de los suburbios. La sonrisa estética y blanca en sus labios distrajo a Percy y Annabeth, de otra manera hubiera sido posible que se dieran cuenta del olor a monstruo que desprendía en un radio de al menos un kilómetro.

-Buenas noches- dijo la mujer entrando sin invitación- Vi que tenían visitas y me parecía buena idea venir y conocerlos- continuó.

-No es un buen momento- dijo la señora Chase con una sonrisa torcida, pero que desecho al ver la mirada reprobatoria que le dirigía su vecina- Pero estaba a punto de traer las bebidas. ¡Pasa, por favor! ¿Quieres algo de tomar, Sunny?

-Nada para mí- contestó ensanchando su sonrisa- Déjame ayudarte con las bebidas.- Y con esto ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, para regresar con una charola llena de vasos de limonada. Rápidamente las dos mujeres empezaron a hablar de cómo las petunias no habían tenido un buen año por el horrible clima. Percy, mientras tanto, se entretenía lanzando su vaso de un lado a otro en una distancia de apenas diez centímetros, lo suficiente para mantenerlo despierto. Lamentablemente, su concentración se perdió al sentir un apretó en el brazo por parte de su novia, y lo que ocasionó fue que el vaso saliera volando por la mesa y chocara contra las piernas de la señora Fitzgerald.

-Oh por Dios- dijo Annabeth al darse cuenta de la mirada horrorizada de la mujer- Déjeme ayudarla- rápidamente corrió hasta sus piernas y empezó a recoger pedazos de vidrio, cuando se dio cuenta de extraño olor que tenía.- Percy ¿quisieras ayudarme?- dijo entre dientes sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. Algo no andaba bien con la señora Fitzgerald, la mirada que le había dirigido era preocupante, había visto gorgonas más amables…

-Claro- respondió y fue a su lado, y mientras estaba a los pies de la mujer, se dio cuenta que en el espacio que iba de sus pantalones pescadores a sus tobillos, su piel no era normal, más bien parecían ¿plumas?

-¿Se encuentra bien, señora? Sus piernas…- comenzó.

-Estoy bien- contestó con voz silbante.

-Pero, sus piernas…- dijo Percy de nuevo girando la cabeza a Annabeth, quien al darse cuenta de la situación, volteó a ver el rostro la de la Señora Fitzgerald, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa irónica de oreja a oreja.

Poco a poco su rostro se fue desfigurando, hasta adelgazarse. Sus ropa era una combinación entra algodón y plumas pastosas, todo con ese brillo irregular que producía la niebla. De repente emitió un grito gutural muy parecido al de los cuervos, y se lanzó sobre la chica. Annabeth apenas y tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado y rodar por debajo de la mesa de café.

-¡Ahhhh!- un grito de sorpresa y una extraña alegría salió de los gemelos, quienes no se decidían si estirar o no el brazo para tocar a la mujer que pensaban era su aburrida vecina.

-¡Niños, vengan aquí!- los llamó su padre cuando se dio cuenta de la situación y (por fin) sacó su vista del libro. Los niños corrieron a su padre, pero la arpía tenía otros planes, y saltó con la intención de ponerse en su camino. En el aire, algo la golpeó y la hizo lanzarse por arriba de uno de los sillones hasta el librero. Ese "algo" había sido el propio cuerpo de Percy, quien ahora se enfrentaba a la arpía, intentando golpear sus manos con un florero y esquivando los ataques que lanzaba con sus largas alas.

-¡Annabeth, mi espada!- gritó mientras rodaba para salir del agarre de la arpía.

-¡En el auto!- respondió para luego dirigirse a la puerta esquivando los restos de la mesa de café que había quedado destrozada.

-¡No tan rápido!- dijo la arpía con voz agua volando para ponerse frente a ella. La chica dio unos pasos atrás, hasta casi chocar con la pared. En ese momento lo más cercano a un arma para defenderse que tenía, era un cuadro de un paisaje del Gran Cañón, así que, sin pensar mucho en el valor sentimental que pudiera tener para su madrastra, lo tomó y saltó sobre la arpía para golpearla con la moldura. Aun así, la bestia no parecía muy afectada, por lo que acabó por estancarle la pintura de lleno en la cabeza.

-¡Annabeth, el estudio!- gritó su padre desde la cocina, intentando proteger a los pequeños de los restos que volaban por toda la estancia. La chic captó de inmediato el mensaje. Su padre guardaba algunas armas de bronce celestial en su estudio, que para cualquier otra persona pasaban por una muy buena decoración, pero en ese momento significaban la posibilidad de acabar con la arpía para antes del postre.

Aprovechando la distracción, Percy salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero para esto tenían que pasar a la arpía, que no dejaba a Annabeth moverse más de dos metros sin tener que esquivar floreros o centros de mesa. Justo cuando iba a alcanzar la puerta, una de las alas de la arpía lo golpeó, lanzándolo a una de las paredes del pasillo.

-¡Percy!- gritó Annabeth mientras atrapaba uno de los adornos que la arpía le lanzaba (y parecía una esfera de nueve con una pequeña réplica del Olimpo), y la tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de regreso.

-¡Agggghhh!- gruñó- Eres aún más escurridiza que tu novio- dijo.

La chica corrió escaleras arriba, y la arpía la seguía con cierta torpeza, intentando que sus alas no quedaran torcidas al pasar por el estrecho corredor. Haciendo acopio de toda su frustración, tomó a la chica de la chaqueta, encajando sus garras por debajo de la tela.

-Hace tiempo que no veía semidioses tan entretenidos- dijo como si la examinara- Pero esto se está volviendo tedioso.

-Y se pondrá mucho peor- respondió Annabeth lanzado una patada con todas sus fuerzas y acertándole en el estómago. La arpía la dejó caer más enojada que antes. Annabeth siguió corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta llegar al estudio. Rápidamente tomó una daga que estaba colgada de la pared, y empezó a lanzar estocadas a la arpía.

Desafortunadamente, la arpía aún tenía energía para rato, y batía las alas con fuerza aturdiendo a Annabeth cada vez más, hasta que logró lanzarla al otro extremo de la habitación. Annabeth se estampó con fuerza contra la pared, y al caer, su brazo se dobló en un ángulo desagradable. Un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios, mientras la arpía caminaba lentamente hacia su dirección.

-Ahora si te tengo- dijo entre dientes mientras pateaba la daga lejos del agarre de la chica. Se acercaba lentamente, desprendiendo plumas a donde pisaba, abriendo los ojos con furia y hambre.

Estaba a menos de un metro de la chica, cuando una mueca de sorpresa apareció en su rostro, para después descomponerse en una mezcla de plumas y ceniza cobre. Sólo entonces Annabeth pudo ver a Percy, sosteniendo a Contracorriente, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, como si hubiera corrido por las escaleras (lo cual estaba segura que había hecho).

-Bueno, eso fue… inesperado- dijo Elizabeth Chase media hora después mientras observaba el desastre que había a su alrededor.

-Lo sentimos mucho- se apresuró a decir Annabeth.

-Básicamente ellos fueron quienes dejaron entrar a la arpía…- comenzó Percy en un susurro, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada recriminatoria que le dirigía su novia. La señora Chase había empezado a componer un gesto ofendido, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, su esposo la interrumpió.

-Es cierto- dijo- Sabemos que tenemos que ser cuidadosos, solo espero que la próxima vez que vengan a visitarnos puedan quedarse hasta el postre.

-Bueno…- dijo la señora Chase dándose cuenta del punto que su esposo intentaba señalarle- el postre aún estaba en el congelador, y el comedor no sufrió daños…

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡PASTEL!- gritó uno de los gemelos.

-¡Y MONSTRUO PÁJARO!- completó su hermano.

Frederick Chase se encogió de hombros con resignación y se dirigió al comedor con sus dos hijos dando saltitos a sus pies.

-Bueno… pudo haber sido peor- le susurró Percy a Annabeth cuando estuvo seguro que no podían escucharlos.

-¿En qué aspecto exactamente, pudo haber sido peor?- respondió la chica con escepticismo.

-Pude haber dejado a Contracorriente en el campamento.


End file.
